Maravillosos imprevistos
by JulietaloveCullen
Summary: Bella es una famosa cantante que se encuentra siempre con el mismo hombre de ojos verdes, puede este imprevisto cambiar la vida de ella de forma tan drástica? Futuros lemmons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas, antes que nada aclaro que los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer pero la trama pasó por mi loca cabecita. **

**Capítulo 1 - Sin querer.**

Me encontraba cepillando mi cabello después de una larga noche de trabajo, serían ya como las cuatro de la mañana pero realmente necesitaba una ducha. Adoro estar en NY ya que su público es uno de los más entregados, la verdad me alegra haber pasado la noche aquí. Después de enfundarme en mi pijama, uno simple, de dos piezas pero súper cómodo, me acomodé en la cama sintiendo como cada músculo de mi cuerpo se iba relajando después de la gran jornada de hoy.

Me desperté pasadas las doce del mediodía sintiendo mi cuerpo descansado, llamé por el interfono del hotel para que me subieran el desayuno mientras me desperezaba en la cama. Tocaron la puerta suavemente y me levanté a abrir. Una mujer con el pelo algo canoso entró a la habitación con el carrito del desayuno. Le di las gracias seguidas de una suculenta propina y cual niña me tiré corriendo a la enorme cama de la suite a tomarme mi tan ansiado café. Me encontraba en el Resort Hotel de NY que era el que más seguridad ofrecía ya que no quería volver a pasar por lo que pasé en el hotel del año pasado cuando un amasijo de fans entró desesperadamente a buscarme. No me malinterpretéis amo a mis fans, si ellos yo no sería nada pero admito que odio que se me tiren encima de esa forma, me encanta firmarles los discos y los pósters y que se saquen fotos conmigo pero solo pido que me traten como una persona más, supongo que no van tirándose encima de todas las personas de la calle. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero me conocen como Bella, así me gusta que me llamen y es así como aparece en todos mis discos.

Esta semana me quedaría en NY para simplemente conocer la ciudad. Ya he estado aquí mas veces pero con todo el lío de los conciertos no he podido salir a conocer esta hermosa ciudad. Esta vez iría sólo con uno de mis guardaespaldas, le pediría a Black que me acompañase ya que ésta es su ciudad natal. Me dispuse a llamarlo.

-Black - contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

-Black te quiero listo para salir en veinte minutos, coge un coche iremos por la ciudad dile a Uley que se tome el día libre que ayer lo hizo muy bien ¿De a cuerdo? ah, y dile que es una orden - sonreí .

-No se preocupe Srta. Swan yo me encargo.

-Hasta entonces Sr. Black.

Una vez instalados en el coche le pedí que me llevara a recorrer su ciudad.

-Srta. Swan ¿A dónde prefiere ir primero? Podemos pasear por Central Park y después le enseñaré la gran manzana ¿qué le parece?

- Primero Jake, llámame Bella, B-E-L-L-A ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? ¡Por dios si fuimos juntos al colegio! Una cosa es delante de Sam porque es tu jefe que si no... Y sí me apetece ir a Central Park he oído tantas veces hablar de ese lugar que me muero de ganas de pasear por allí.

-Como tu digas Bella, te encantará mi ciudad, aunque haya vivido toda la vida en Seattle sigo sintiendo que éste es mi lugar.

-Pues no se hable más ¡pongámonos en marcha!

Jake arrancó el coche y nos fuimos acercando hasta allí, es raro que si no voy vistosa como a la hora de hacer conciertos no se fijan más de la cuenta en mí, cuando voy por la calle visto con vaqueros y converse como cualquier chica de mi edad, tengo dieciocho años y aunque sea todavía una adolescente me consta que he ganado suficiente dinero como para no volver a trabajar jamás y ni siquiera los hijos de mis hijos tendrían que hacerlo nunca. Toda mi vida han sido ensayos, clases, ensayos y más ensayos. Mi padre, Charlie, es muy exigente y nunca me ha dado tregua, siempre me dio todo lo que quise materialmente pero siempre a sido mi manager antes que mi padre. Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía doce años, mi madre me oyó cantando en la ducha y me pidió que cantase para mi padre, así que yo, contenta cogí mi guitarra (con la que había aprendido a tocar sola) y canté mi primera canción delante de ellos. Así empezaron las clases, ya que mi padre me metió enseguida a canto, a guitarra, piano y baile. ¿Os imagináis? Era una niña, porque no era más que eso, que sólo quería jugar y pasarlo bien y todo se esfumó, nada de amigos, porque según mis padres no había tiempo para nada salvo para estudiar canto, guitarra, piano y baile. Y mi niñez desapareció ese día ya que empezaron a exigirme buenas notas en todo. Yo amo cantar y es el momento en el que salgo al escenario en que me olvido de todo y todos, no existe nada más que la música, esas notas que quedan colgadas en el aire que producen las más maravillosas melodías. Pero que me guste mi trabajo no quiere decir que no haya echado de menos ser una niña normal, mi padre me arrebató eso. Hoy día ya llevo trabajando dos años, dos años en los que he ganado millones, entre programas, conciertos, CDS, giras y hasta muñecas con mi cara.

-Hey Bella te has quedado colgada ¿en qué piensas? - Dijo Jake con una sonrisa-

- En mi vida, en todo lo que he pasado hasta llegar donde estoy.

-Debe ser una locura tener dieciocho años y toda la vida solucionada ¿Verdad?, ni un solo problema ni nada.

-Yo no lo veo de ese modo, he pasado mucho para llegar donde estoy y estoy orgullosa de mi misma pero también echo de menos muchas cosas.

-¿se puede saber qué es lo que tanto añoras?

-A mi madre, será maravilloso tener la vida solucionada pero hay cosas que ni todo el oro del mundo te puede devolver Jake, la echo de menos, cada día, cada sonrisa y cada caricia que ella me daba. ¿Sabes que ella murió de cáncer hace ya un año verdad? hoy hace justo un año, 9 de Septiembre.

-Siento mucho no haber estado ahí contigo apoyándote.

-Jake nunca pensé que eso pudiera pasarme a mi, pero tu no hubieses podido hacer nada, estabas estudiando en el extranjero y míranos ahora trabajando juntos.

-Más bien trabajo para ti pero nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Lo se pero por favor hazme olvidar el día que es, llévame a recorrer la ciudad.

Y así lo hicimos, pasamos todo el día hablando, tuvimos algún problemilla con los fans pero Jake rápidamente me sacó de allí.

Llegando al hotel me despedí y me fui a arreglar a mi habitación, hoy bajaría a cenar al restaurante del hotel. Me puse un vestido negro azabache pegado a mi cuerpo pero que caía suelto a partir de mis rodillas, unos tacones negros bien altos y me maquillé suave pero pronunciando mi mirada, hoy tenía que cenar con algunos de los patrocinadores de la gira. Así que cogí mi bolso y salí hacia el lobby del hotel casi corriendo porque llegaba tarde. Antes de llegar al ascensor choqué con alguien y como iba mirando el bolso todo su contenido salió disparado por todos lados.

-Disculpe señorita, no la vi, no me di cuenta de que... - En cuanto fijé mi mirada en sus ojos no me lo podía creer, un ángel de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo me estaba hablando a mí.

-Perdone yo... no lo he visto venir y lo siento mucho.

-No se preocupe señorita... - Dijo poniendo su mano en modo de saludo-

-Swan, Isabella Swan -Dije poniendo mi mano a su alcance, a la que dio un suave beso ¿En qué siglo estamos? ¿Este hombre perfecto de dónde ha salido?

- Si le digo la verdad ha sido un placer el chocarme con usted, no estoy acostumbrado a tanta belleza y usted me deslumbró, permítame presentarme soy Edward Cullen.

Sonrojándome liberé mi mano de esa corriente eléctrica que nos unía.

-Un placer conocerlo Sr. Cullen pero tengo algo de prisa, si me disculpa...

-El placer ha sido todo mío Srta, espero volver a encontrarla en otra ocasión. Que tenga una buena velada.

**Chic s si quereis seguir leyendo la historia porfi enviarme un rr para dejármelo saber vale? Me haría mucha ilu ya que es mi primera historia publicada :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, me gustaría mucho que si alguien la está leyendo me envíe un rr haciéndomelo saber para agradecérselo!**

**Besos y espero que os guste.**

**Los personajes son de S.M. pero la trama me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 2. Alcohol.**

Pasé un cena increíble hasta me hicieron salir a cantar con un gran piano de cola que tenían en la sala. Los patrocinadores fueron muy corteses pero estuve toda la cena pensando en unos ojos verdes. Cuando llegue a mi planta, al salir del ascensor me quité los zapatos y llevándolos en la mano me encontré con el mismísimo adonis otra vez, Edward Cullen me miraba sorprendido y yo, que tenía bastante alcohol en la sangre, algo que me infundía valor y me quitaba toda mi timidez me acerqué y le dije

-¿Sabes que la primera vez que te vi me pareciste un ángel? Pues ahora poco tienes de ángel, pareces un demonio que trata de llevarme hacia el lado oscuro, un demonio que quiere hacerme pecar.

Él se quedó sorprendido por mis palabras y me lanzó una sonrisa ladina, una que sin duda me hizo volverme loca. Yo no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia nunca estuve con ningún hombre íntimamente de hecho, ninguno de los que se me habían acercado me llamaban la atención pero este hombre, Edward hacia que mis piernas temblaran.

-Srta. Swan está usted algo desinhibida ¿Me equivoco?

-En absoluto Edward, ¿Puedo llamarte así verdad? Dime que sí - dije mientras me acercaba seductoramente a sus labios, hoy no me iría a dormir sin probarlos, quería todo de este hombre.

-Sí puedes llamarme así - y sin más acortó la distancia y rozó suavemente mis labios. Nunca antes había sentido nada igual, había besado a un par de chicos o así pero solo buscaban mi fama. Los labios de Edward se sentían suaves sobre los míos, dulces pero a la vez apasionados. Mi cuerpo reaccionó inesperadamente y me enganché a su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí de forma bestial atrapándolo. Por su parte el no se quedaba atrás tocándome con sus manos por todo el contorno de mis curvas haciéndome sentir en el quinto cielo.

Suavemente nos separamos para buscar aire pero yo seguí necesitando de el así que lo acorrale contra la pared del pasillo y le volví a besar, pasé mi lengua alrededor de sus labios y él, gustoso los abrió para mi. Nuestras lenguas batallaban por el dominio y yo seguía aferrando su broncíneo cabello.

-Dios Bella me estás matando - dijo en un suspiro - ¿Puedo llamarte Bella o te llaman Isa?

-¿Realmente no sabes quién soy? - dije casi rozando sus labios.

- ¿Debería? - contestó un poco confuso. En ese instante me quedé shockeada, nunca había estado con alguien quien no supiera quién soy. Me separé rápidamente y me eché a andar porque no sabía como reaccionar. Él se había fijado en mí no en mi fama y eso es algo de lo que yo quería sacar provecho, no quería que pensase que era una cualquiera.

- ¡Isabella! ¡Espera! ¿He hecho algo para ofenderte? Lo siento mucho no era mi intención ofenderte se que has bebido, no debí aprovecharme de ese modo - Dijo mientras se acercaba.

Lo abracé por la cintura y le dije

- No has sido tu, he sido yo, ¿Podemos vernos mañana en otras condiciones? Dime que sí, se que es raro que me haya lanzado de esta form lo siento mucho.

-Hey pequeña no te pongas así, mañana te recogeré yo, tan solo dime cuál es tu habitación.

- Esta, la 340, a las diez de la mañana ¿De acuerdo?

-Menos mal que no lo supe antes, sino no se que hubiera hecho contigo... - dijo dándome un suave beso en la frente.

-Hasta mañana Edward.

-Hasta mañana pequeña. - y cerré la puerta tras de mi.

**Gracias por leer chic s besos para todooooos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - La verdad**

Me quedé tras la puerta respirando muy rápido ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Este hombre me volvía loca. Decidí no pensar más en ello pero cuando me acosté pero su imagen me volvía a la cabeza sin permiso. ¿Qué deberá hacer? ¿Le cuento quién soy? ¿Se lo oculto? ¿Tiene sentido alguno que se oculte? No creo, si él se ha interesado mínimamente en mi sin saber quién soy, ¿por qué he de ocultárselo? Espero que me acepte como soy... y con ese último pensamiento caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

A las nueve ya estaba en pie, nerviosa me metí en la ducha y comencé a arreglarme, me puse una camisa larga de color verde caqui y unas mallas negras seguidas de unas botas con solo un poco de tacón, la camiseta dejaba un hombro al aire así que decidí dejar mi pelo suelto en suaves ondas que caían por mi espalda. Me maquillé suavemente con un poco de rimel, colorete y brillo en los labios. Cuando estaba a punto de coger el abrigo para salir tocaron la puerta. Me puse nerviosa pero respiré hondo y fui a abrirle la puerta a el hombre de mis sueños.

-Buenos días preciosa - Dijo desde la puerta

-Buenos días Edward ¿Cómo estás? - le respondí mientras me acercaba a darle un tímido beso en la mejilla.

-Bien, démonos prisa que he reservado una mesa para el desayuno. -Entonces me dio la mano y yo sorprendida le seguí cerrando la puerta.

-Vamos a desayunar fuera del hotel -me dijo tranquilo mientras me guiaba al parking.

-Edward... yo no... no puedo salir sin protección. - Me miró con cara confusa

-¿A qué te refieres Bella? Es solo un paseo en coche hasta el restaurant. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Verás... quería comentártelo cuando estuviésemos a solas pero yo pensaba que comeríamos en el hotel... A ver...

-Dime lo que tengas que decir pequeña, no pasa nada.

-Edward ¿a qué te dedicas? - entonces puso una cara de satisfacción y muy orgulloso me dijo

-Bella yo me encargo de la empresa familiar, Cullen&Co. ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Qué es eso de que no puedes salir? Oh dios mío, ¿le tienes que pedir permiso a tus padres? ¿Eres menor? Si quieres yo puedo hablar con ellos y hacer que entiendan que no quiero aprovecharme o tal vez si tu quieres nos dejamos de ver... - Dijo todo esto tan atropelladamente que no pude pararle para explicarle nada, así que esperé a que terminara y le contesté

-Edward tengo dieciocho años, por lo tanto no soy menor y puedo hacer lo que me plazca, pero hay un problema. Mira te lo digo directamente, rápido sorprende menos... Soy cantante Edward, mi vida es la música.

-Menos mal que no me has dicho asesina a sueldo o algo así- dijo riéndose- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-El problema, son los fans Edward, y la prensa. Salgo en todas las revistas de adolescentes y no es que me importe que me vean contigo, si no si tu quieres que me vean contigo porque después de esto van a haber chismes y rumores y por lo que no puedo salir sin protección es porque se me tiran encima en cuanto me reconocen Edward y no es algo que me agrade en demasía, si quieres que salgamos tengo que llamar a mis guardaespaldas.

-Bella no te pongas así no pasa nada -dijo dándome un abrazo- yo también tengo guardaespaldas - dijo sonriéndome - si te quedas más tranquila, hoy desayunamos aquí que no quiero que en nuestra primera cita tengamos compañía ¿te parece?

-Es perfecto pero... ¿Es una cita oficial?

-Quiero conocerte Bella, eres tan diferente a las otras personas que he conocido que me has fascinado.

-Me vas a hacer sonrojar Edward, mejor salgamos a desayunar a los jardines del hotel.

-Como tu quieras pequeña. -Me guió hasta una mesa apartada en el jardín donde las vistas eran preciosas.

-Edward tu... ¿cuantos años tienes?

-¿Me ves tan viejo? ¿Cuántos crees que tengo? - me dijo riendo

-Veamos... si diriges la empresa de tu familia supongo que debes tener unos cuantos más que yo ¿no?

-Sí bueno, mis padres me exigieron sacarme la carrera antes de poder empezar a dirigir la empresa, así que como llevo un año haciéndome cargo tengo veintitrés años. ¿Tan mayor soy?

-¡No! Yo no he dicho eso ¡Edward por dios!

-Ahora cuéntame sobre ti... ¿Cómo empezaste? ¿Eres muy reconocida? Perdona mi falta de conocimiento pero es que con todo lo que hago no tengo tiempo para nada artístico.

-No te preocupes... Y supongo que sí, me conocen mundialmente de hecho, hago giras por todo el mundo.

-¡Madre mía! ¡Hoy mismo voy a comprarme todos tus discos! -Dijo con cara de vergüenza.

-¡No! Por favor no lo hagas... me gusta que aunque sea una persona no me conozca por ese tema, y cuando tu me dijiste que no sabías quién era, ¡me maravillé! Me gustaría mucho que seamos amigos - Le dije con algo de vergüenza.

-Ayer no decías lo mismo, de hecho creo que algunas cosas...

-¡Para por favor! No me lo recuerdes, intenta olvidar todo lo que te dije por favor -Le dije con mi mejor puchero estilo de mi mejor amiga.

-De acuerdo, aunque es un poco difícil olvidar que alguien diga que estas hecho para tentar a los demás al pecado... - dijo riendo.

Hoy no iba a poder quitarme el rojo de mis mejillas en todo el día, y menos cuando estuviera tan cerca de él.

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por el review tan esperado! si os ha gustado dejádmelo saber. Un beso enorme!**


End file.
